


My Summer in Jurassic World

by CJCroen1393



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: But a fun one I assure you!, Gen, Jurassic June, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After I begged and pleaded for several days, my mother had finally relented and booked tickets to take my sisters and I to Jurassic World. This I knew would be the chance of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Summer in Jurassic World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! In honor of the first official day of "Jurassic June", I've decided to take a short break from MLJP to write this little plot bunny! 
> 
> After looking at the AWESOME Jurassic World website that treats the park as a real place (I haven't wanted a fictional place to be real more in my life) I've had the strongest urge to write a hypothetical story about what it would be like to go to Jurassic World with my family. This was going to be written so it takes place AFTER the movie, but that just got too complicated so I decided to have it take place a little before the movie. 
> 
> Most of the names, btw, are not the real names of my family members. I'm not putting my family member's real names out there where everyone can see! At least not without their permission. These names are all mostly nicknames or aliases. With at least one exception (usually someone who has such a common name that I don't think it would be a problem to put their name here). Just to clarify so you can all keep track:
> 
> CJ=Me  
> Mom/Mother=My Mom (duh!)  
> Stepdad=My Stepdad (again, duh!)  
> Ken=My Eldest (but younger than me) Sister  
> Kayla=My Middle Sister  
> Kinley=My Youngest Sister  
> Hayley=My Stepcousin  
> Nick=My Eldest Sister's Boyfriend

**June 2nd, 2014:**

Jurassic World. Ever since it opened on June 11th, 2005 this park was a big hit and for good reason. No other theme park could offer the kind of attractions this marvelous place was giving. The chance to see dinosaurs, living breathing dinosaurs and their Mesozoic neighbors, was too good to pass up for many people. In a matter of merely three years of being open it had beat out the Magic Kingdom as the number one, highest ranking amusement park worldwide, 

And as a big dinosaur fan, I was definitely one of those people.

With the annual vacation and my birthday coming up, I had begged and pleaded for at least three months for mom to take us to Jurassic World instead of Florida this year. It took a long time, but eventually I wore her down. She finally booked the family package for four fun filled days at Jurassic World. Not only was I excited, but my sisters, Ken, Kayla and Kinley were all excited as well. We got tickets for not only the immediate family, but also for our stepcousin Hayley and Ken's boyfriend Nick. 

The tickets were dated for June 11th to June 14th, giving us all plenty of time to prepare for the trip, not to mention the perfect timing of my birthday.

**June 5th, 2014:**

After the packing was done, mom told us to plan out what our days in Jurassic World will be like. She asked around to us what attractions we want to see.

I wanted to see the Aviary first, so I could check out the pterosaurs.

Ken and Nick wanted to see the T. rex Kingdom and the Mosasaurus Feeding Show.

Kinley and Hayley wanted to go into the Gyrosphere and the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo.

Kayla didn't seem to care what our first attraction was.

Stepdad wanted to see his favorite dinosaur, the Stegosaurus (I told him that he could see that by going to the Gyrosphere and the Cretaceous Cruise).

And mom wanted to see her favorite dinosaurs, the Velociraptors, but unfortunately the Raptors were not open to the public yet.

"I wish the Raptor's enclosure was open," said mom, "I would love to see them!"

I had to admit, though, something told me that mom just wanted to meet the Raptors' trainer, Owen Grady, whom she had been fascinated with ever since seeing him on the news shortly after it was announced that the Raptor enclosure was being worked on. 

Eventually we decided to just go with whatever we met when we got there. We had never been anywhere like Jurassic World, so it was hard to figure out what we would do.

**June 10th, 2014**

We got up early and headed to the airport.

I was spilling with excitement, bouncing in place and gripping my bags tightly and joyfully. As we boarded the plane, I couldn't stop giggling to myself in excitement.

And as I looked out my window, I soon saw the inverted teardrop shape of Isla Nublar.

My trip was about to begin...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the first chapter kind of sucked.
> 
> Don't worry, this was just the first part. The next one is where it gets good ;D


End file.
